


Issues

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Selfship [4]
Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: Will eventually rewrite thisI was too tired to add proper detailsAlso wrote this on mobile so





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Will eventually rewrite this
> 
> I was too tired to add proper details 
> 
> Also wrote this on mobile so

Rolling over, Mae was surprised to feel how cold her bed had gotten. She could’ve swore Keith had shared the night in her bed, but maybe she was mistaken. Looking at the clock on the wall, she saw it read 10:30 am; That couldn’t be right, they never let anyone sleep in that late, much less past 7:30 or 8. Groggily throwing on a shirt that went a little past her shorts, she stumbled out into the hall to be greeted with silence. 

“Where is everyone?” Walking to the food area, there was a note from Keith saying that he had cooked some extra breakfast for her since she wanted to be stubborn and sleep late. Grabbing a piece of food, she walked around to various rooms searching for the members of her family only to find no one, not even Luciel. “…Why do I have the feeling something is wrong?” Catching a glimpse of a note, Mae realized the others had gone out on a recon mission to look for some items to stock up in the castle. She shrugged and made her way back to her room as she plopped down onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“…No one seems to have noticed. I know I haven’t told them, but why am I bothered by it? It’s just another day, what’s the deal?” She mumbled to herself as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Jolting up, she shook them away.

The castle alarm began to blare as an enemy ship had begun to attack. Mae panicked, seeing as she was the only one there and she had no way of stopping the event. Someone found their way into the castle and Mae stopped dead in her tracks. “What are you doing here?!” 

“P-Please, I n-need your help! I know it’s been a while, but the Galra are after me. I took a cruiser and when I saw this ship, I had hope someone could help. “ Mae flipped between anger, guilt, and sadness. “Here, I’ll contact my group and we’ll discuss it from there.” The male nodded, but stood in one spot as Mae turned to make her way to the com. room. Hearing multiple voices, the others appeared as they all drew their weapons towards the unintroduced trepasser. “Everyone relax, he’s fine. This.. This is my brother.” 

There were shocked expressions, but now was not the time. Mae’s brother explained his story although they all stayed weary but decided they maybe could trust him but the Galra were their main problem at the moment. They focused on the incoming ship only for Mae’s scream to pierce through the air. “Mae! You bastard!” Keith lunged towards his significant other’s brother before getting pulled back by Lance and Hunk; Mae was lying on the ground, a slash visibly ripping across her side as she tried to apply pressure to it, another weapon ready to be used if needed. “Tsk,Tsk. I expected… more from the supposed Paladins of Voltron. Instead I’m presented with this.” Turning to face his baby sister, he continued. 

“That chip wasn’t such a bad idea after all. Although, that was the only thing you were ever good for. You never could do anything right, and for you to think these so called Paladins accept you, that’s sad and pathetic.” Throwing a blade in his hand, Mae groaned out as it stuck itself in place into her leg. “Just join us, and I’ll let your “friends” live. If you care that much.”  
“Leave her alone!” Keith struggled again but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t stricken with fear of Mae leaving. It only seemed like minutes once Keith and Luciel got a chance to go against the brother while the others focused on the accompanying group. “You have to stop protecting me.” Keith was taken aback. “Excuse me? I think not.” 

“I’m serious. I’m getting tired of not being able to protect myself before you show up!” Mae couldn’t control her words but when one of the two said the words “Why are we even together?!”, it definitely made her stop. This was the first argument they had had before, and it killed her. Storming off, Mae took place in her room to tend to her wounds. So much of a birthday, huh? 

She had fallen asleep and awoke to a call of Allura’s requesting the Paladins urgently report to the Lions as well as Mae and the others. Running out, Mae saw no one as she frantically raced to the Lions; Maybe she had left late? 

The lions were place in a semicircle, the ending lion on each side holding a banner in their teeth as the Red lion sat in the middle with its mouth open, the Paladins appearing with a cake and a loud “surprise!”. Keith walked out first, and Mae wanted to run. He was the last one she wanted to see. Although, she tried not to laugh as he had undergone his Galra transformation so she was presented with yellow eyes and purple fur.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, his eyes looked like he was more stressed than usual. “Listen, babe. I’m sorry. Really. I shouldn’t have lost my temper at you like that, and I promise I’ll do better.. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.” 

“You’re an Idiot.” “Wha-“ “I’m the one who lost it first, and you didn’t deserve that. I know you’re protective and I know it’s hard to watch when I get hurt but I need to learn to fight on my own… but I’m sorry too. My birthday isn’t ruined. But wait- How did everyone know?” Keith smirked as he laughed. “You sleeptalk. A lot.” Mae playfully punched him as tears of happiness stung at her eyes. “Oh yeah?” 

As payback, Mae ruffled his hair and brushed her hand against one of his ears. He instinctively purred and suddenly, the celebration was over and the others laughed and Keith picked her up and carried her out of the room before the sudden disapproval was heard as realization hit the others of what would soon be occurring.


End file.
